Otto and the President
by AqaN
Summary: When the Artemis Section capture Otto, the President wants to know all about H.I.V.E. and G.L.O.V.E. Otto doesn't want to tell him, but with a G.L.O.V.E. operative having betrayed Otto, is being with the President really more dangerous than working for G.L.O.V.E.? Can Otto escape? And if he does, who can he trust, if anyone? Set after Aftershock
1. Prologue: Dusty Streets

The cold wind blew leaves across the dusty streets of London as Otto Malpense walked slowly back to his home- an apartment building rented by G.L.O.V.E. He and Raven had been trying hard for two days to locate a Disciple called Andrew North, but he was proving stubbornly hard to find. _Ah well, _thought Otto, _third time lucky, maybe? _ He slowly walked towards the flat he shared with Raven, looking forward to a good night's sleep.

What Otto didn't know was that he was being followed by a team of US special forces soldiers. Three of them hid in the dark alley to the left of where Otto was walking.

"This is Alpha Seven to all sniper units, take him out!"

The sound of shots suddenly broke Otto away from his thoughts. He sprinted down the dark street, ignoring the tranquilizer darts that were flying just centimetres away from him. He took a quick turn into a side street, hoping to reach his apartment, but suddenly a soldier appeared in front of him. Otto tried a roundhouse kick but the soldier dodged easily. Suddenly a dart hit Otto in the shoulder and he collapsed to the ground, losing the battle to stay conscious. His view started to blur as he was put on a stretcher and carried into a van. The last thing he heard was the words "He'll be glad we finally got him". _Who's "he",_ thought Otto as he finally fell into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter One: Keen to Meet You

Otto came to his senses in a small room. There was a table, two chairs and a small cupboard. There was also a small camera in the corner of the room. Otto reached out with his senses to try to control it, but it was somehow shielded from his abilities. _The only way they would be able to stop me from interfacing with the camera would be if they already knew I could interface with computers,_ thought Otto. _Who knows I can interface with computers?, _Otto asked himself.

Before he could continue thinking, two well-armed guards walked into the room, both wearing body armour. On their uniforms was the American flag.

"Come with us", the taller one said. "Our boss is very keen to meet you".

The guards led Otto down a series of narrow, featureless passages. Each of them was filled with listening devices, cameras, pressure plates, motion sensors and every other kind of security device imaginable. Each of them was as well shielded as the camera in his room. They also passed several two-man patrols, all carrying rifles. _What _is _this place?, _wondered Otto.

They finally stopped at a pair of reinforced doors. The taller guard keyed in a passcode and the doors slowly opened in a rumble. After about ten metres there was another set of doors. This time, though, the guards had to have retinal and fingerprint scans before the doors opened.

Inside, several men were sitting on two sofas, discussing something. As soon as Otto came in, however, all conversation stopped at once. One man stood up and walked towards Otto. Otto's eyes bulged in shocked recognition as he realised who it was.

"Mr Malpense, you are a difficult person to find", said the President.


	3. Chapter Two: Unable to Locate

_Back at H.I.V.E._

"Mr Nash, have you got anything on comms yet?" asked Dr Nero, Head of H.I.V.E.

"No Doctor Nero, but I'll keep trying" replied the technician.

Nero sighed. Over the past twenty-four hours, since Otto had disappeared, he and his best men had been trying to track down Otto. However, no progress had been made.

"Sir!" cried one of the technicians. "I think I might have something here. I've got access to the Metropolitan Police's security cameras, and I think I've found Otto walking back to his flat yesterday. I'll put it on the main screen."

At first the feed from the cameras appeared normal, but then it became clear that things were horrifyingly wrong. Dr Nero, Professor Pike and the technicians watched in horror as they saw Otto being captured by more than twenty armed men, then loaded into a helicopter.

"H.I.V. , please identify the registration number of the helicopter" said Dr Nero.

"It is a Chinook helicopter, registration number 27492 04320. It belongs to the US government" replied H.I.V. efficiently.

Dr Nero thought. Otto had been involved in two high profile incidents concerning the US government-the Dreadnought incident and the Zero Hour incident. Otto would almost certainly be in a top-secret, maximum-security prison and it seemed unlikely that G.L.O.V.E.'s US government contacts would be able to locate him. That left Nero with only one option.

"H.I.V. , get me Raven."

"Yes, Max?" replied Raven after a few moments.

"Otto has been captured by the Americans. I need you to locate him. However, you're not going in alone" said Nero with a slight smile.

"H.I.V. , please confirm the location of student Fanchu."

The reply came after a few seconds. "I am unable to locate student Fanchu anywhere on the island, Dr Nero"


End file.
